


Шерри

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kemonomimi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: АУ, в которой у Шерлока кошачьи пара ушей и хвост, а у Джона — собачьи.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Шерри

Шерлок ластится, так непривычно. Целует Джона в щеку и трется о нее носом. 

— Поцелуй меня под хвостик, — просит он.

— Под верхний или под нижний? — спрашивает Джон, хихикнув. Кошачий хвост Шерлока заинтересовано дергается. 

— В шейку.

Он убирает коротенький хвостик, собранный простой черной резинкой, вбок, открывая белоснежную шею с несколькими родинками. Джон целует каждую родинку, стягивает резинку, и отросшие волосы волнами рассыпаются по плечам. Он запускает пятерню в эти кудри — они восхитительно мягкие, их хочется пропускать сквозь пальцы, что он и делает. Шерлок начинает мурчать — верный знак, что он расслаблен и доволен. Джон, с собачьими ушами и хвостом, мурчать не умеет и часто жалеет об этом. 

Он берется руками за черные ушки и массирует их, такие мягкие. Шерлок перестает мурчать. Кажется, он прислушивается к своим ощущением. А потом протяжное «му-ур-р-р» повторяется, заставляя Джона улыбнуться. 

— Ох, Шерри… 

Шерлок целует его в губы. Сам он редко лезет целоваться первым, но сегодня День святого Валентина, и он, видимо, тоже проникся атмосферой этого праздника. Он толком целоваться еще не научился: делает все спешно, языком тыкается хаотично, и Джону приходится сказать ему:

— Успокойся. Я никуда не сбегу.

Шерлок переводит дыхание. Снова прижимается губами к его губам, но на этот раз почти не двигается, позволяя Джону взять контроль в свои руки. Джон сминает губами его губы, проталкивает ему в рот язык и начинает методично исследовать все внутри, не пропуская ни одного миллиметра. Шерлок тарахтит, словно у него в груди моторчик, и Джон улыбается в поцелуй. 

Шерлок перебирается к нему на колени. Джону нравится чувствовать его вес. Чувствовать его еще и ногами, а не только губами и руками, которые любовно поглаживают его по спине. А еще у Шерлока явно стоит: на нем тонкие летние брюки, плохо скрывающие эрекцию. Шерлок, познавший все прелести секса только недавно, в сущности, как подросток, ему много не нужно, чтобы у него встал. Поцелуи, нехитрые ласки — вот и все, он во всеоружии. 

Джон сжимает его член через одежду, наблюдая за реакцией Шерлока. Тот как-то приосанивается и, кажется, снова прислушивается к своим ощущениям. 

— Потри его, — просит он, и Джон исполняет его просьбу. Руки Шерлока сжимаются в кулаки, сминая ткань его футболки. На Шерлоке же непрактичная рубашка, ее надо расстегивать, а это лишнее время. Можно, разумеется, обойтись и без ее снятия, но Джону хочется обвести языком соски Шерлока, что ему очень нравится, поэтому он берется за пуговицы. Одна, вторая… Сейчас кажется, что их миллион. Но вот наконец и последняя. 

Шерлок стряхивает себя рубашку, а Джон прижимается губами к его груди. Покрывает ее поцелуями, не забыв облизать аккуратные коричневые соски. И прикусить левый, чтобы Шерлок снова весь подобрался. 

Джон присасывается к груди в районе сердца, чтобы оставить там свою метку. Рядом есть старая, почти выцветшая. Одновременно его руки расстегивают ширинку Шерлока.

— Встань с меня на секунду. 

Шерлок послушно встает, давая Джону возможность стащить с себя мягкие домашние штаны и трусы, а заодно взять лубрикант и выдавить его себе на пальцы. Когда Шерлок возвращается к нему на колени, Джон обхватывает их члены рукой, сколькой от смазки и принимается надрачивать оба. Шерлок закидывает голову и шумно сглатывает. Джон снова прижимается губами к его груди и покрывает ее бесконечными поцелуями и засосами. С каждой секундой это делать становится все труднее, дышать становится труднее, возбуждение накатывает оглушающими волнами. Джону кажется, что сейчас он просто утонет, захлебнется, что Шерлок потянет его за собой на дно.

— Шер-р-ри, — рычит Джон, утыкаясь носом во влажное от его ласк местечко на груди. Шерлок дышит заполошно, у него плотно закрытые глаза и морщинка на лбу. Свободной рукой Джон тянется к его лицу и касается морщинки.

— Расслабься, это не битва, — говорит он. Но Шерлок его не слушается, он весь — как натянутая струна. Он кончает первым, издав нечто похожее на «мя» и взмахнув тонким хвостом. Джон выпускает его член, продолжает надрачивать себе. Когда Шерлок приходит в себе, то кладет руку поверх его руки.

— Можно мне?

Джон кивает и убирает руку. Шерлок потирает его головку, а потом берет член в кулак и начинает водить рукой вверх-вниз. Он неспешно, но верно доводит его до оргазма. Джон кончает с громким рыком. Его накрывает поток ощущений, не сравнимый больше ни с чем на свете. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана, а Шерлок снова к нему ластится, целуя в шею. Он любит послеоргазменные нежности. Джон тоже их любит, но сейчас мешает неприятное ощущение грязноты от спермы на теле. Поэтому он предлагает компромиссное решение:

— Продолжим целоваться в душе?

Шерлок кивает. И встает, снимая с себя спущенные брюки и трусы. Джон невольно засматривается на его великолепное тело. А что, он его парень, имеет право. Они идут в ванную, на ходу Джон снимает смятую футболку и бросает где-то по пути на пол. Потом уберет, все потом. 

Целоваться под теплыми струями воды донельзя приятно. Шерлок снова довольно мурчит, и это очень нравится Джону. 

— Шерри… — тянет Джон, оставляя очередной короткий поцелуй на губах Шерлока.

— Почему ты называешь меня так? — спрашивает он, откидывая назад намокшие волосы. 

— Потому что ты пьянишь не хуже вина, — бесхитростно отвечает Джон.

— О. — У Шерлока округляются губы, и Джон тут же запечатлевает на них новый поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9063395) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
